Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Airfoils within gas turbine engines interact with gasses moving through the engine to redirect, compress, and/or remove work from the gasses. These interactions apply stresses to the airfoils. Accordingly, airfoil design faces a number of challenges based on these expected stresses.